sevenbladesarchivefandomcom-20200213-history
Azurel
An immortal being exploring the vast universe, Azurel has lived under multiple identities on various worlds usually trying to correct the consequences of Raiden's detours. History While he and Raiden are two of three known transcendants, Azurel is not the most well-known as he has an atypical aversion to society and tends to hide his presence until exposing himself becomes necessary. Supposedly, at some point in Azurel's history, he had been defeated by some great warrior, echoing the defeat of two other immortals by similar individuals. Religion Having watched the development of Riene over the centuries, Azurel has become associated with the Rienan god of the sun, the namesake of the continent of Solaris. Incarnations Azurel (EtC) In EtC, Azurel is the leader of the Eye of Aesar, an Acolyte cell, whose goal it is to monitor and control the seemingly benign Church of Aesar and its oddly militant new young leader, Rasandiel. Azurel himself possesses the ability to influence people, altering their memories, and can bestow some of his power onto others, much in a similar way to Raiden. Those granted power by Azurel possess his trademark red eyes. Azur Starrond (Blade Diver) An entrepreneur with an intuitive aptitude which allowed him to invent several innovations, Azur was swept up into a romance with an alien woman and a quest to save his planet from destruction. Azariah Starwind (Os Fatalis) Azariah was a character in the first drafts of Os Fatalis. As the project fell into disrepair, his fate was left uncertain. However, story-wise, he was meant to be represented as a mercenary character. A member of the Tincture, he had an alias that matched a Heraldic color. Azure the Prophet (Raiser Blades) The basis for an online avatar of the same name, Azure possesses a superior understanding of the relation between cause and effect, granting him the illusion of prophetic visions. In the game, his avatar is used by a moderator with the ability to predict the future actions and behavior of players, passing this information along to his associates who, in turn, use their own respective talents to deal with them. Powers and Abilities Azurel possesses a power unique to himself and Jeriko: bestowing magical ability. Azurel can also alter memories and grant a semblance of this power to others as he has for Jeriko. Azurel's Monologue My companion and I arrived in your solar system amid great strife and apparent hatred. Your origin planet, Riene, was locked in a power struggle unlike any we had ever seen. We tried to leave, but he was caught in the explosive energy of one of your Rienan weapons. His physical body shut down and his consciousness was left to wander. When your Rienan ancestors discovered the immeasurable power of his superstructure, they abused their science and technology to purpose him for their wars. Soon, his power began to radiate through the atmosphere and affect every living thing. Realizing too late their mistake, your people locked away the weapon they'd forged and banished it to this planet which you now call Anvar. Life did not exist on Anvar and your ancestors assumed they could do no harm. Decades later, life emerged on your neighbor world and, as your Rienan conflict continued, many of your people migrated to Anvar hoping for new life. However, with you, came your conflict and unleashed the plague from the dreaded black orb harboring an alien life-form none of you had yet been ready to know. It was not long before darkness found this planet as it had found Riene. Parallel his body's journey, my friend's disembodied consciousness reincarnated time and again. Each time, it was but a subconscious desire which led him closer to his own body. Meanwhile, he'd develop other ideas and desires which would slow his return. He fought in your Rienan conflict and became legend. He was even established as an emissary to Anvar. Eventually, his next reincarnation felt a pull he could not fight. That was the day Reiko forged his bond with the archaeologist and his son. Creation Azurel originated as Azure the Prophet for an online game inspired by .hack. Imagined as a caped man wearing mostly blue and a turban with a single ruby, Azure was a unique character created for use by an in-game moderator to help secure the game against trolls, flamers, player-killers, and other troublemakers. Unlike .hack, Raiser Blades was intended as an actual online game and the unique character designs for the moderator avatars were meant to give players an opportunity to encounter someone no one else has seen and possibly witness something cool (moderators using unique abilities). At the time, the creator had little experience with actual online games and assumed that such features had never been implemented before.